Bug
by Storyteller's Dream
Summary: It's time for a Prank War! Post Order 66 AU because Etain is alive. First up, the spider. Please Read and Review.


Name: Storyteller's Dream

Title: Bug

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Rating: T

Main Pairings: Besany/Ordo

Secondary Pairings: Etain/Darman

Notes: Yes, Order 66 did happen. No, Etain didn't die. She lives with Darman and Kad on Mandalore with Kal. Even Niner is there. Everyone is probably out there.

This begins a series called the Prank Wars. There will be just Besany/Ordo, or Etain/Darman, or both. There will be other pairings but I'll let you know.

Bug

She's got up against the most powerful government in existence and survived. She taken on the evil that exists in the world to save men that should mean nothing to anyone but a select few. She's left her whole life and everything that she has ever known to start a new one on a backwater world with a strong, brave, intelligent, handsome, (if a little) crazy man who loved her whole heartedly. She has never regretted her decision.

But Besany Skirata had one weakness that she never told Ordo or anyone else. It was something that Coruscant rarely had on the level which she lived. And it was staring at her from the floor in the kitchen. She knew that if she moved it would jump on her and suck out her lifeblood. She took a deep breath before looking at it.

A spider sat in the middle of the kitchen. She felt her hand twitch towards the blaster on her belt. Would anyone terribly mind if she shot the spider? Well Kal might be rather annoyed with the hole in the floor. She could say the blaster discharged on its own. No that wouldn't work. Kal wouldn't believe her since he personally watched her clean the blaster the night before.

She felt her body tightening when she watched the spider twitch towards her. A scream was going to come out. She knew it.

"Besany?" The women twirled around to see her sister-in-law Etain standing at the doorway. Etain used to be a Jedi and so must have felt Besany's fear.

"Etain! I need your help!" Besany said quickly. Etain lifted her hand up.

"Shhh! Keep it down! Do you want Ordo to hear you? What's wrong?"

"The spider! Get rid of the spider!" Etain stared at her for a long moment before looking at the threatening eight-legged creature.

"Man, that's one large spider." Etain said casually. Besany bit her lip as it moved towards them.

"Please Etain? Please?" The poor woman begged. Etain patted the young woman on the hand.

"It's gone." She lifted her hand and the spider floated in the air. The spider flailed around and Besany jumped back and whimpered.

"Thank you Etain! I love you so much right now." Besany said before starting dinner.

"Just don't let Mereel know you hate spiders." Etain muttered. The joker of the group would no doubt make his new sister-in-law hate him.

Unfortunately, Mereel heard every word.

Dinner

Dinner was a lively affair. Kad was enjoying his noodles and the designs the Force helped him to make them into. Besany was enjoying watching the designs, until Kad made a new one. A spider.

Besany didn't whimper, yet. She was next to Ordo. And the twinkle in Mereel's eye was horribly familiar.

"Kad sweetie? Could you do your aunt Bessie a favor? Look at your mommy." Kad giggled and looked at Etain. It happened in only a second. Besany flicked a meatball into Mereel's face and they watched as it crushed over his face. Kad looked back and laughed at his surprised uncle.

"Mereel, you need to _eat_ your food and not wear it." Besany said sweetly. Mereel blinked for a long moment.

"Good one sis." He said. "Do you have a problem with spiders?"

"If I did Mereel, you would have brought one to the table." Besany watched that smile appear.

"Good one Besany. The war is just beginning."

Ordo didn't like that. He didn't like anyone threatening his Besany. He was going to take Mereel to task until Besany surprised him.

"Bring it on Mereel but there will be ground rules." Besany had confidence.

"Such as?"

She looked at the patriarch of the family watching both of them. "Kal-_buir_ is off limits. Walon is off limits but not Mird. No _Cuy'val Dar_ help. One Jedi to each team. I claim Etain. Therefore you have to choose either Bardan or Kad. Mind that Kad is still a toddler. No property damage, no physical harm."

"Deal... wait what's the reward?" Mereel started.

"Um... the loser has to get the winner's favorite treat."

"Oooooo deal!"

"Oh this ought to be fun." Kal said watching the two shake hands.

That Night

Besany curled up in the arms of her beloved husband listening to his breathing. They talked over the war; Ordo decided that he would enjoy the war, being by his wife though. Maze partnered with Mereel, the others stood to the side, willing to help but not take sides. With Etain and Darman's permission, Mereel's Jedi helper was Kad.

"Ordo?" Besany asked after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Did you check to make sure that Mereel didn't bring in any spiders?"


End file.
